Do you Trust Me Pt 4
by Maginn322
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are official in the human world, and the demon world. They are in love, they are sort of in a way married, and Kagome knows she will be with him forever. So what's stopping her from letting herself be taken by Inuyasha? And when it does happen, what of the fall out. Something is forgotten, and hallarity insues. ****Inu/Kag Lime**** Lemon in second part
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Inuyasha were official, in the human, and demon terms. Kagome was marked, she belonged to Inuyasha now and no demon could ever take her. After their little run in with Kouga, they decided they needed to go back to Kagome's time for a little bit so she could rest. Being marked is painful.

One thing troubled Kaogme's mind. She knew she loved Inuyasha, she was now marked as his, and she knew she would never leave him. So, what was preventing them from taking their relationship farther than just making out. She knew Inuyasha wanted to. Every time though that he tried to take the next step beyond just making out, Kagome would stop him.

She was afraid.

Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she kept pushing him away like that, and honestly it was starting to annoy him. But he loved her, and he wasn't going to push her farther than she was comfortable with. When she wanted to, they would be intimate when she wanted to.

It was Sunday, and Kagome was studying for school. She had been gone for awhile so she was a little ways behind in her studying. Inuyasha was restless just sitting on her bed watching her. He was so bored just waiting, he wanted Kagome with him on that bed. In that bed, she smelled great tonight.

Kagome finally had enough with Inuyasha staring holes into her. She stood up and turned to look at him.

"Inuyasha…stop staring at me." She huffed.

"Why?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Because it's distracting." Kagome folded her arms across her chest. Inuyasha watched the way it made them bulge a little. His eyes fell and stared now at her chest.

"Inuyasha! Stop staring at my chest!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Uh…oh sorry." Inuyasha looked away. Kagome just sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. She knew he how he felt. They were alone in the house but just for another couple hours. Kagome allowed Inuyasha to wrap his arms around her and hold her for a little bit. She needed a little distraction from homework.

"I'm going to go make some tea." She said and stood up from the bed. She didn't make it very far away though before she heard Inuyasha standing from the bed too.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. His arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her into his grasp. She leaned against him with a satisfied sigh and put her hands over his. She pulled his arms up, till they were right below her chest. His heart quickened as he became excited.

He lowered his mouth down to her neck and started kissing her delicately. A pleasured moan quietly escaped her lips. She her head to the side allowing him more room to show his affection. Her hands tighten around his and her knee's begin to go weak.

"In...u…ya…sha." Kagome moaned. It felt so good. She didn't want him to stop ever. She turned around in his grasp and put her lips on his. Her neck had enough, now her lips were hungry for his. They kiss passionately, ravaging each other. Kagome rakes her hands through his long white silvery white hair. They back up towards her bed and fall down onto it. Kagome's heart jumps into her throat.

"Inu…yash." She says between kisses. Inuyasha pays no mind and keeps kissing her.

"Inuyasha." She tries again, placing her hands on his chest pushing a little. He stops and supports himself with his arms holding him up on either side of her body.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worried that he went too far. "Did I…"

"No…no." Kagome sighed. "I really, really enjoyed that. A little too much is the problem…I think." She sighs and lifts herself up on her bed, sliding out from beneath Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha shook his head, "I…I don't want to rush you."

"I know." She takes his hand in hers. She knew how, excited, he was. That was the problem, she had felt it while they were kissing and it brought her back to her senses. "I love you Inuyasha. I really, really do." Her hand went to the spot on her neck where Inuyasha had marked her. He had done with quickly to keep Kouga from taking her from him. She was his, in the demon customs. They were officially a couple in the human world too. She loved him, wanted to spend her whole life with him.

"And I love you. You know we are going to be together forever. I am never going to leave you, what is holding you back?" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

"I'm…I'm just scared I guess." Kagome sighed, her eyes welling with tears.

"Of, what?" Inuyasha pulled her into arms and tried to comfort her.

"I've never had, um, sex before. I know it will hurt." Kagome let Inuyasha hold her in his lap.

"Yah, but that's to be expected the first time. It goes away." Inuyasha nodded. He actually hadn't known much about sex, he had to ask Miroku about it so he knew what to expect from Kagome. It was an embarrassing conversation.

"Yah." Kagome nodded. "It's more than that I guess."

"Then what are you scared of. If I know, I can fix it right?" Inuyasha put a hand on her face. Kagome's heart fluttered and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. How would she tell him! It was so embarrassing and she didn't want to scare him.

"Well, I don't think you can." Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, I'm scared…of you."

"What!" Inuyasha was shocked. "Wh...why?" Why was she afraid of him. Had he given a her a reason to fear him? He had tried so hard to be gentle with her all the time.

"Kagome I don't want you to be afraid of me. Why are you...what do you think I'll do? Is…is this because of how much it hurt when I marked you?" His fingers grazed over the mark on her shoulder.

"Partly. That was a wakeup call for me. Sex for demons must be so much different right? I wasn't sure how much of that would influence you. I'm afraid that you will lose control and hurt me. I trust you, but sometimes you aren't you. The way you are now, I trust. But what if your demon side takes over? I'm just afraid something will happen and I won't be able to stop you from hurting me. I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel like any of this is your fault!" Kagome cried silently in Inuyasha's arms. He held her tightly and ran a hand through her hair. He waited a few minutes, going over what she said in his mind.

"Kagome. I won't hurt you. I swear that I will never let my demon part hurt you. Kagome you're the one who pulls me back from it, you're the one who has the power to suppress my demon side. I'm…I'm stronger than a human that's for sure; but I know how to control myself. I've had to control myself around you for a while now. I'm sorry you felt that way, we should have talked about it more. I…I won't rush you. When you feel like you can trust me to not hurt you then we can be intimate. Until then I will try and prove to you I can be gentle." Inuyasha promised her, quietly in the darkness of her room.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome's tears dried up and she leaned up to kiss him. "I know you can be gentle. Now that I've said it all out loud, I feel kind of silly for doubting you." Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him. "So prove it to me. Prove to me that you can be gentle with me."

"I will. I will be as gentle as if I was handling a small flower Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and laid her down on her bed again. His hand hesitantly went to her stomach and started moving up.

Kagome's breath caught and she gasp from the pleasure she felt. She put her hand on his and guided it under her shirt. She felt Inuyasha's calloused hand run up her skin towards her breasts. His claws, his sharp claws brushed carefully against her skin sending chills down her body. Inuyasha stared into her eyes as he placed his hand on her breast. Kagome's breath went raged and she squirmed under his touch. Suddenly her body felt a hundred degrees hotter.

"Inuyasha…that feels so good." She says quietly. Her hand retreats away from his and her hands cup his face. She brings him down into a kiss. Inuyasha begins to rub all around her soft mounds, gently, delicately, softly. All until Kagome finally reached down and pulled the shirt up over her head. Inuyasha gasped at the sight of her body in the moonlight. She was so beautiful. How had he become so lucky as to have this beautiful woman staring at him with so much love and desire in her eyes.

Kagome reached down and unclasped her bra, it falling loosely for Inuyasha to remove. He smiled and cupped her breasts. They were so soft, warm, her body covered in goose bumps from just the slightest of touches. He leaned down and kissed between her breasts, his hands falling down to her waist. Kagome silently groaned under his touch.

"Inuyasha." She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her face again. She kissed him, pushing up into his body.

"Kagome, you're so soft." He whispered to her.

"Inuyasha." She chuckled, feeling once again his aroused member pushing up against her body. "Are you in control?" She asked him. He nodded, and kissed her again.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly, he loved when she said his name. "I…I trust you." She smiled. A bright beaming smiled spread across his face. She nodded and reached to untie the sash holding together Inuyasha's clothing. When his clothes were loose she pulled back his shirts, Inuyasha finished taking it off and pushed the shirts aside. They joined Kagome's on the floor.

Kagome stopped to admire his body. So strong, so soft, only one little scare on his whole body. She ran her fingers down his chest and stopped at the hem of his pants, pulling him forward again they kissed heatedly. Her hands found their way to his back, and pulled him close to her body. Her body ached for him, yearned for him now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said with a pant, "Once more, you sure."

"Yes." Kagome nodded slowly. "Inuyasha, take me. Please, make love to me. I love you."

"I love you…Kagome I'm _in_ love with you." That was a stronger set of words.

"I'm in love with you too." Kagome sighed happily and bucked against him, urging him to continue.

The next day at school Kagome looked dreamily out the window. She was so happy, so content and at peace. Sure, she was a little sore and tried not to walk with so much of a limp. Inuyasha had practically carried her to school. He had fussed over her all morning. To her surprise, and his horror she had bruises on her, a few little scratches, and hickeys all over. She had warned him not to put any in obvious places. So they were hidden under her clothes. When she moved in her seat at lunch time she was reminded, painfully that she was no longer a virgin.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Yuka asked her.

"Um…yah sure just fine!" Kagome smiled.

"You seem like you're in pain." Yuka shook her head.

"You guys, it's nothing don't worry about it." Kagome blushed and looked outside. She knew somewhere out there Inuyasha was probably sitting in a tree watching over her. Her three friends pushes their chairs over to her desk and stared at her for a moment. They then decided to let it go, for a second.

"So Ayumi, how was your date with your boyfriend last night?" She asked.

"Oh, it was…" Ayumi blushed. "wonderful." She sighed.

"Oooh." Eri laughed. "Did you wake up in his bed or yours last night." She teased. Kagome almost spit out her drink at such an obscene question. Ayumi laughed and blushed.

"Oh I woke up in mine. He woke up in his." Ayumi giggled. "I'm not the one walking with a limp today after all." She looked straight at Kagome who turned a deep shade of red. Kagome knew they had figured it out.

"Busted." Eri smiled. "You and Inuyasha had some fun last night I presume?"

Kagome couldn't speak, she was so embarrassed. She couldn't respond, so she just pulled her shirt collar away slightly to show a little love bite Inuyasha had left her. Her friends all giggled and squealed in delight.

"Tell us! Tell us everything." Eri begged. "Was…was it your first time?"

"Um…" Kaogme covered her face and nodded.

"OH! Did…it hurt?" Ayumi's eyes went wide.

"Yah." Kagome squeaked out. "A little at first. Inuyasha was so…concerned though…he was very careful to not hurt me too much. It felt better after a little bit." Kagome sighed and remembered how Inuyasha had held her in his arms and kissed away her pain. Just as he had done when he marked her.

"Was he…endowed?" Yuka said quietly. Kagome flushed even more at that question, how embarrassing! Kagome nodded and looked out the window, thinking of her hanyou, he had been very much endowed.

"Yah." Kagome said and laughed a little. "Very…much so. He's…not fully Japaneese you know." She tried to think of how to put it in a way that wouldn't alarm them. The truth was he was half-demon. They had mistaken him for being "mixed" the first time they met him.

"Oh right!" Ayumi nodded. "So what size condom did you end up using?

Kagome's heart raced and her whole body went cold. A condom! They…they had forgotten to use a condom.

"Oh crap!" Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh crap! Oh CRAP!" She shrieked and shook her head.

"Kagome! No!" Her friends said in shock.

"You didn't forget did you!" Eri gapsed.

"I need to go to the nurses!" Kagome stood up quickly, wincing afterwards. The teacher looked up to see who had asked. After seeing it was Kagome he just waved her away, she was "sick" a lot. She raced out of the classroom and headed for the stairwell that led up to the roof. She needed to talk to Inuyasha, now!

She opened the door to the roof and ran outside.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted for him. "Inuyasha!" She called him again. She saw a rustle in the trees and a red clothed man jumped up toward the roof to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked seeing the panic on her.

"Inuyasha! We were so stupid last night!" She shook her head.

"Oh no…you regret it? Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha groaned in anger.

"No…" Kagome sighed and went to Inuyasha for a hug. "I don't regret it at all. But…we didn't use any contraceptives."

"Contre-what?" He asked. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't know anything about those.

"Inuyasha, sex is how women get pregnant!" Kagome huffed on. "You did know that right?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh…um…yah." Inuyasha blushed.

"Well contraceptives are what we use in the time to keep woman from getting pregnant when having sex." Kagome felt her eyes start to fill with tears. "Last night…you um…finished inside me. There…there wasn't anything stopping me—."

"Kagome don't worry." Inuyasha shook his head. "I had Miroku explain some of the details of intercourse to me. I did know a few things already though. With dog-demons, and even half dog-demons like me we can't get the females pregnant unless we knot inside you. That didn't happen last night, so I don't think I could have gotten you pregnant.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"I'm…I'm pretty sure. Kagome I don't know much about Demon mating, that is just something I learned from hearing about dog demon mating. I'm still part human though."

"Yah." Kagome nodded. "Oh what if I did…what if I'm. Oh crap." Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest, a few tears escaping.

"Kagome. If you are pregnant, then we'll work it out. I will be there for you. Okay? The kid will be half demon like me though. I don't know how much this will differ then. I…I think we need to go talk to someone who would know." Inuyasha picked up Kagome.

"Where…I can't just leave school!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome…this is pretty important don't you think?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in his arms.

"Yah…I guess." Kaogme nodded.

"Alright. We're off to see Kaede." Inuyasha nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing….I just fantasize.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the well and crossed over right away. They needed to talk to Kaede right away just incase there was anything Kagome needed to be worried about. Kagome's stomach was full of butterflies, could she really, possibly, be pregnant?

They jumped out of the well, Kagome still in Inuyasha's arms.  
"Inuyasha, put me down okay?" Kagome told him once they stepped out.

"Yah sure." He nodded and set her down gently. She was feeling a lot better already, not so sore. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." Kagome nodded. She was strong, she'd proven that already.

They walked to Kaede's hut, hoping she was there. They didn't want to wait any longer than they needed to. Songo and Miroku were in the hut when they walked in. Shippo was out playing.

"Oh! Hello, you two are back early." Miroku said in surprise, he blew on his cup of tea. Songo went to pour two more cups of tea for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yah…is Kaede here?" Kagome asked. She was nervous.

"He's tending to a farmer who was hurt earlier. What's wrong Kagome?" Songo could sense Kagome's nervousness. "You seem tense. Both of you? What happened when you were on the other side of the well?" She raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"We just need to talk to Kaede right away." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the hut. They were going to go find Kaede and get answers as soon as possible. They didn't have to look long, Kaede was walking up the pathway as they exited the hut.

"Well hello Kagome, Inuyasha, what brings you two back so soon." Kaede asked. She carried a big bundle of herbs and vegetables. Kagome takes the heavy load from the old woman, only to have it taken from her by Inuyasha. He gave her a knowing smile, she shouldn't be carrying heavy objects, if she was carrying precious cargo.

"We…we needed to ask you about something." Kagome spoke up.

"Yes, what is on ye minds?" Kaede saw the looks on their faces. Worry. Fright.

"Um…it's…it's about pregnancies between humans and demons." Kagome said quietly.

"Ah…so you two I presume have consummated you're relationship?" Kaede's voice had no judgment in it. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"And you are worried now, Kagome, that you are with child." Kaede nodded in understanding. It was a reasonable worry. A human, carrying a child with demon blood, there were dangers.

"Come, let's go and I'll tell ye what I do know." Kaede nods. They walk back to the hut and enter. Songo and Miroku were still sitting there drinking their tea. Kagome didn't want them in there for this conversation. It was embarrassing.

"Hey Songo, Miroku can you two give us some privacy please. We would like to talk to Kaede in private.

"Sure Kagome." Songo nodded, she was worried. Why would Kagome and Inuyasha need to ask Kaede something in private. She and Miroku stood and left the hut. They didn't go far though.

"So ye want to know about pregnancies between humans and demons." Kaede started to sort out her herbs.

"Ye…yes." Kagome nodded.

"Well. I have heard tales of it. Obviously it can happen, Inuyasha and all the other half-demons in the world prove true to that. Inuyasha, ye are only half-demon so the effects of your blood may not be as strong. In any case, Kagome I am sure ye pregnancy would be shorter than normal for a mere human. Maybe, four or five months."

"Really? That short?" Kagome's face brightened.

"Yes. But don't be to glad. The child would indeed grow faster than normal. It is dangerous, your body will be under much more stress. As well as the possibility of the demon blood being too much for your body to handle." Kaede warned.

"Oh…" Kagome's faced dropped, realizing the severity of her situation. If she was carrying Inuyasha's child, her very life may be in danger.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him, worry was the only expression she could see. He was so worried for her. "We can go back to my time and I'll get a pregnancy test."

"A what?" He looked at her with confusion.

"In my time we have pregnancy tests. In a week or two it checks the levels of my hormones and would tell me if I'm pregnant or not." Kagome explained. "It's how women find out if their pregnant before they even start to show or have any other signs."

"Well ye world does have some marvelous inventions." Kaede nodded. "Do you have any other questions I may try and answer?"

"Um…I don't think so." Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha…I think we need to go back to my time. I need…I need to talk to my mom. She'll help us."

"Alright." Inuyasha nodded. They stood, thanked Kaede for her help and headed back to the well again. On their way out of the village they ran into Songo and Miroku again.

"Okay. So are you two ready to tell us what's going on?" Miroku asked seriously.

"It's our business, not yours." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome just blushed and held onto Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome?" Songo asked her friend, more sympathy from her.

"We…we aren't sure yet if…if there is a problem. I need to go home for a bit to figure it out. We'll let you know when we know for sure. Until then, I don't want you to worry if it's nothing." Kagome tries to quell her friends concern.

"Okay. I trust you Kagome." Songo nodded, she was starting to think she knew what was wrong. She hugged her friend and let her and Inuyasha go back to the well.

They passed through and headed inside to Kagome's home. Her mother wasn't home, but there was a message on the answering machine. It was from Kagome's school asking where she had gone. She called them back and told them she was feeling sick again and had to leave. School would be getting out soon, her friends knowing the situation would probably be coming over to see if she was okay. In the mean time Kagome changed into some comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. She snuggled up on the couch with Inuyasha and they watched some TV.

Not long afterwards Kagome's mother came home. She was a little confused to see Kagome sitting there with Inuyasha.

"Kagome? You're home?" Her mother said, she instantly saw the worried expression on her daughters face.

"Mom…I need to talk to you. It's important." Kagome said quietly.

"Alright." Her mother nodded. She walked with her daughter into the kitchen leaving Inuyasha alone in the TV room.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked as they sat down with some tea.

"Well…Um…you know Inuyasha and I are officially together right?" She asked first off.

"Yes." Her mother smiled.

"Well…" Kagome wasn't sure how to say it. She didn't want her mom to get mad at her for having sex so young. She decided to tell her about being marked first. "Okay, so I'll say this first. You know Inuyasha is a half-dog demon. Well in the canine demon world when they take up a "mate" they mark them. It's kind of the demon version of marriage, you could say." Kagome said quickly. "A couple days ago… Inuyasha marked me." She pulled back her shirt a little to show her mother the mark on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Her mother said in surprise. "So you two are…"

"In a way, you could say we are married." Kagome blushed. "Well…I wanted to tell you that first before I told you that there is a slight, possible, just a little chance that I could be—,"

"Pregnant?" Her mother finished her sentence, calmly, with a serious face. Kagome's face turned bright red and tears spotted her vision.

"It was totally an accident mom. We haven't really figured out what we're going to do if I am…" Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her cup of tea.

"Kagome…first we need to find out if you are…or not." Her mother said calmly. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I'd…I'd rather not answer that." Kagome looked away. One day, that would be awkward to say. "But I guess I'd have to wait a couple days or so. I really don't know how this will work out." Kagome shook her head.

"Well…if you want I'll take you to the store now." Her mother offered.

"Um…no thank you mom. I think I'd rather go alone or with Inuyasha." Kagome blushed.

"Alright." Her mother nodded.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. She stood from the table and gave her mother a hug. She joined Inuyasha in the living room again and told him that her mother knew. They needed to go to the store right away. She grabbed Inuyasha's hat and they headed out the door. Kagome thought to herself, maybe it would be a good idea to get Inuyasha some normal human clothes for when they are in town. Maybe then people would stop staring at them. She'd ask Inuyasha about it another time. They arrived at the little store nearby and Kagome pulled Inuyasha in. She found the section quickly and decided on the earliest test possible.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha looked at the small box. Kagome nodded and put it in the basket. They walked down the isle when something caught Kagome's eyes. Condoms. She sighed to herself and looked them over.

"What are those?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Condoms. The contraceptive things I told you about." She whispered back.

"Get them." Inuyasha quickly responded. Kagome couldn't help but to laugh loudly without thinking. Inuyasha looked at her strangly, he didn't understand why that was so funny. Kagome just kept laughing and walked over to a large package, finding what she assumed would be the right size she put it in the basket.

"You think this is enough?" She asked. Inuaysha didn't get the joke she implied.

"No." He shook his head. Kagome started laughing even more.

"Kagome…you feeling alright?" He asked her.

"Yah." Kagome calmed down and sighed. "Yah I'm fine." She shook her head. She looked in the basket. A pregnancy test and a huge box of condoms. That would sure illicit some interesting looks from the cashier. She needed to fill the basket up a little more. They grabs some instant ramen, some candy, and a bottle of soda. They headed towards the registers when she saw there was a self checkout lane. Relief! Just what she needed.

Kagome started scanning the iteams, the pregnancy test as quickly as possible and hiding it in the bag. Just as she picked up the box of condoms the door to the store and Kagome saw a familiar face walk in. Hojo. Oh crap it was Hojo.

"Kagome!" He said happily and walked over to where she was. He stoped, as he saw the big box of condoms in her hand, and the young man standing beside her.

"Oh god!" Kagome blushed bright red, quickly scanned the box and shoved it in the bag. "Hojo!...um…hi!"

"Uh…Ka…Kagome." Hojo said nervously. "Um…."

"Well it was nice seeing you Hojo." Kagome paid as quickly as she could and grabbed the bag. She took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the store. That was thoroughly humiliating. She was silent the whole way back to the house. Once they were finally up the steps Inuyasha spoke up.

"Who was that boy?" He asked.

"Um…a guy that likes me." Kagome said quietly. "I went on a few dates with him a while ago."

"What!" Inuyasha said with a mix of shock, and anger.

"Inuyasha, it was long before I had feelings for you. I'm so over him though." Kagome shook her head. "The only guy I am interested in, is you. I am possibly carrying your child after all."

"Yah. I suppose." Inuyasha smiled.

Three days later Kagome and Inuyasha decided it had been long enough. Kagome was close enough to her period that it may register. She went into the bathroom and took the test. That was the most agonizing ten minutes of her life. Finally the timer went off and she picked up the stick. Inuyasha waited anxiously to hear what the result was.

Inuyasha couldn't read her face. Was it shock? What it fright? Was it relief? He couldn't tell.

"Kaogme?" He finally asked.

"Inuyasha." A hand went to her mouth.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said again, quieter.

"I'm not pregnant!" She smiled.

"You sure?" He said happily.

"Well so far I'm not." She said in relief. I'll know for sure if I get my period or not in a week." Kagome threw the pregnancy test in the garbage.

A week later something happened right on time. Relief was the winning word of the day.

"So we won't be having any pups?" Inuyasha asked to make sure.

"Nope. I'm not pregnant at all." Kagome was relieved, but now in pain.

"Well I'm glad." Inuyasha said quietly.

"You don't sound glad." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Honestly…I was a little excited at the thought of you giving me a kid." Inuyasha said in embarrassment.

"Really? You wanted to be a father?" Kagome asked. She was surprised.

"Well maybe." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well someday…someday we will." Kagome took his hand in hers.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really." Kagome nodded. "In the meantime. We will just use a little protection to keep it from happening to soon." She smirked.

"Does that mean…we can do it again?" Inuyasha's face brightened up like an excited puppy. Kagome started laughing and nodded.

"In a week." She smiled.

"Damn." Inuyasha pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~Contains Lemon in about Middle. Don't like, skip and ignore. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years pass, Naraku is destroyed and one final wish is granted, that the well stay open. With that it is cast off into oblivion. (**As it should have happened .)**

With that, Kagome was finally able to focus on school and actually graduated!

She stood behind the curtain with her classmates, in her cap and gown and a stomach jumping around in nerves. She looked around it and tried to find her family in the crowd of faces. She finally found them sitting about half way back in the crows, a smile spread across her face but faded when she didn't see Inuyasha.

"Where is he…." Kagome sighed and kept searching.

"Can't you find your family?" Eri asked her from behind her in line.

"No I found them, I can't find Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed.

"He's not here?" Auymi gasped. "How dare he!"

"He'll be here, I'm sure of it. He's just a little late." Kagome tried to smile.

Inuyasha ran towards he well, already changed into his clothes for Kagome's time, a little wrapped present in hand. He was late, unlike him, but he ran a little behind when getting Kagome's present ready. It had to be very special, today was a special day.

"You're late!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha ran by. Inuyasha growled at him and kept going. No time for bickering, he had to move fast. Kagome was waiting for him.

"Okay everyone time to get going!" The teacher clapped her hands excitedly. "Straighten your cap. Your tassel's on the wrong side. Fix your chord." The teacher started going down the line of students, prepping them the way she saw fit.

Kagome nervously fidgeted with her chords. If Inuyasha didn't show up she would have some serious "sits" ready for him. She scowled, and stood up tall. She was not going to let her boyfriend damper her big day. She almost hadn't graduated thanks to him, but she did and she was going to enjoy it.

"It's time!" Eri jumped up and down excitedly. The speeches had been made, the awards given and now it was time for diploma's. They started calling the names one by one. They called her friends and finally, it was her turn.

"Higurashi, Kagome." The announcer said. Kagome stepped out strong and firm and crossed the stage. Her teacher looked at her with satisfied faces, their troubled student had done it. Despite a rocky start to High School, she had completed her schooling. That was incredible.

"Thank you." She took her diploma and shook the Principles hand. She turned for her picture and smiled proudly. Her parents were shouting in applause, and far away in a tree she saw a glimmer of red and white. He had made it. He had actually made it. He still had some explaining to do, but he made it.

"We're proud of you." The Principle smiled. Kagome held her diploma tightly and walked off the stage. She had graduated.

"We're GRADUATES!" Kagome and her friends shouted. They tossed their caps into the air with beaming smiles.

"We did it! We did it!" Yuri did a happy dance. They all hugged and laughed in glee. The ceremony was done and now they waited for their family.

"You know Kagome, despite the first couple years you did it! We're—." Ayumi was interrupted by Kagome being whisked away from them.

She was spun around into the arms of someone so very familiar. "Proud of you." Inuyasha finished the girls sentence. He kissed Kagome and held her close

"You were late." Kagome said with a smirk when he backed away.

"I know." Inuyasha chuckled. "It was worth it though. I brought you something."

"You did!" Kagome's face lit up. She was getting a present!

"Here." Inuyasha pulled out a bag from his sleeve and held it up in front of her face. She took it happily and undid the tie. She pulled out a gold chain, on the end was circle of marbled jade and inside the circle was a beautifully cut diamond.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome shrieked in excitement it was a beautiful necklace. "It's so beautiful." She jumped into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him repeatedly. "Put it on!" She turned around and brushed her hair out of the way. Inuyasha put it around her neck and clasped it. It shone brightly in the sunlight, beaming like her smile.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "I love you."

"I…I love you too." Inuyasha hugged her too.

Kagome's friends had already left to see their families, and Kagome's family was approaching. Time to celebrate. Kagome was having a big bash at her house, a last hurrah. Then it was time to leave. They had planned this for a while now. Kagome was done with school, so she was leaving to go back with Inuyasha permanently.

They were going to go back and get married.

"Kagome welcome back." Sango chimed as Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well. Her three two daughters ran over to their Auntie Kagome and jumped up into her arms.

"Hi girls." Kagome smiled and hugged them. They were rambunctious little girls, but fun to. "Hey, let's play attack the doggy." She whispered to them. Inuyasha still heard her though, his ears twitched and he looked at her quickly.

"Kagome." He whined. Kagome let the girls down, who proceeded ot quickly run over to Inuyasha and jump on him. Their little fists pounding Inuyasha.

"Hi Sango." Kagome walked over to her friend. The little boy on her back slept soundly as always.

"So you're here for good?" Sango asked.

"Yup. I'm here for good. Have the preparations been made?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango smiled. "Though, you should know. Some of the villagers are upset about what you and Inuyasha are doing. They accept that he is no threat to them, and appreciative of his protection but they don't condone the marriage between a half demon and a human." Sango warned Kagome. Inuyasha came up behind them, each of the girls held up off the ground by their collars. They were giggling happily.

"Are they still gripping?" Inuyasha growled. "Well it's none of their damn business."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said soothingly. "Don't worry about them. It's our decision. If they make to big of a fuss, we'll…move away." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. He let the girls down, who ran over to their mother. "Now, let's go see where our hut is." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

They approached the village with smiles but soon Kagome noticed the looks the villager's were giving her and Inuyasha. Sango hadn't been kidding, they were upset. They were angry, and by the looks of it, scared. Scared for themselves? Or for Kagome?

"I see what you mean." Kagome said quietly.

"Maybe the will come around." Sango suggested. "Inuyasha is a good guy."

"Maybe." Kagome chewed nervously on her thumb.

"Come on." Inuyasha tugged on her hand as they turned down a road to the other side of the village. Inuyasha's hut, soon to be their hut was a little ways out of town but still sort of in town. It was a nice place, near the tree where everything began. They would visit it often.

The hut was a normal one, not big but not small. It had a main room with a cooking pit in it, and two small rooms off to the back as well as, on Kagome's request a private bathroom a little bit away from the house. They had a simple bed mat in their room, their room, Kagome giggled at the thought. They had been intimate for years now, but this was still so exciting.

"I can't wait until this is our house." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest. One hand came up and rested on her lower back, pulling her close to him. A small smile spread across his face.

Happiness bubbled up in Kagome. She started to bounce in excitement, only a little bit more until they were married.

"Happy?" Inuyasha laughed.

"So, so happy." Kagome hugged him tightly and squealed in her exuberant joy.

"What does that girl think she's doing." A villager whispered. Inuyasha could hear them all. It was infuriating.

"He's still a half demon after all." Another one said in spite.

"What if he kills her? Doesn't she know how dangerous it would be to be his wife?" One sighed and shook their head. Stupid people.

"What if they have kids." One gasped.

"No, don't think like that. More half demons? How will we cope?" One almost cried.

It was none of their damn business! Why do they care what Kagome and Inuyasha did. Inuyasha was filled with anger. He pushed the bag of food up higher up on his back and started to run back to his and Kagome's hut. They had only until that night.

"Kagome. You do know what the villagers are saying right?" Sango said quietly, she poured the boiling water into their tea cups.

"Yah I do." Kagome sighed. "But their wrong. Inuyasha won't hurt me. They think based on their own preconceived notions. They don't know our relationship."

"They just worry about you. You know that." Sango sighed. "They think because of his strength, he might hurt you."

"I know, but how long have Inuyasha and I been together? He hasn't hurt me through any of that. Sure I got a few bruises here and their but it was never intentional. I survived our first time being intimate, so what else could hurt me that wouldn't have already?" Kagome smiled, she was sure of herself.

"Childbirth." Sango said simply. "If you and Inuyasha have a child it would be part demon. That puts a lot of strain you body, some women don't survive."

Kagome nodded. She hadn't thought of that. The villagers certainly did have reason to worry when it came ot another half demon child. Inuyasha turned out alright, and they have friends that are half demons that are good. Still, some do turn out bad. They wouldn't le that happen though, Kagome was kind and gentle, and Inuyasha would be too. How could they have a bad kid. She tried to imagine a little Inuyasha. Well, now she understood. A little Inuyasha? That would be a handful!

"Oh gosh." Kagome laughed.

"What?" Sango looked up.

"I just imagined what kind of kid ours would be. Can you imagine, a mini Inuyasha!" Kagome burst out laughed.

"Terrifying." Sango said, trying to hold in a laugh. "But you could have a little Kagome and that would be just fine."

"Yah I suppose." Kagome nodded.

Kagome dressed herself in the marriage Kimono. Kaede gave it to her to wear, and it was beautiful. It was white with red flowers all over it, It reached all the way to the floor and was pretty heavy. Sango gave her the veil she wore for her and Miroku's wedding. Everything was perfect.

The ceremony wasn't much, the ones in the area weren't ever. The villagers weren't happy but they didn't intervene. Kaede did the blessings and the new happy couple went back to their home. Their home, Kagome and Inuyasha's home. Kagome finally felt home.

"Well wife." Inuyasha took her into his arms. "We're married now."

"Yes Husband." Kagome giggled. "Now as much as I love this kimono…help me take it off." She leaned up to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha looked at her with shinning eyes and a coy grin.

"My pleasure." Inuyasha reached behind her and started to untie the Kimono.

(3 months later) (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Inuyasha climbed into their bed, wrapping his arms around Kagome and holding her closely. She sighed in contentment and leaned back into his warmth, he was always so warm. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and started kissing it ever so gently.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, "It's late."

"I know. I don't care." Inuyasha growled. "You smell really good."

Kagome giggled, slightly ticklish under the delicate kisses Inuyasha was giving her. She rolled over to face him, cupping his face with a hand.

"You sure are affectionate tonight." Kagome smiled.

"Do you not…" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

"No Inuyasha don't get the wrong idea. I love it when you are like this. I'm just kind of tired." Kagome giggled. She could see the disappointed look on Inuyasha's face. "But….I think, you might be able to wake me up if you try hard enough." Kagome tapped her finger against Inuyasha's cheek. A sly grin spread across his face as he accepted that challenge.

"Alright them." Inuyasha smiled. In the blink of an eye Inuyasha was suddenly on top of Kagome with his hands on either side of her head, leaning down towards her. She just let out a little "Eep!" and a giggle. He leaned closer and closer to Kagome until their lips were just a hairs breadth away.

"You awake yet?" He whispered to her, his warm breath making her tingle against the chill evening.

"Mmm, nope." Kagome challenged him. He right away captured her lips in his, instantly igniting the spark they shared between them. That alone sent waves of electricity through her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him closer to herself, lifting her body to meet his.

They finally had to part for air.

"That might have worked a little." Kagome laughed.

"Then this will work a lot." Inuyasha kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. A small moan echoed between them as heat was exchanged. Inuyasha turned them over so now Kagome was the one laying on top, her dark hair cascading around her body. Their tongues battled while Inuyasha's hands started to travel over Kagome's body. They found their way to the hem of her shirt, and slowly worked it up. They broke apart just long enough to toss the shirt over her head and away.

Inuyasha right away grabbed her breasts and started to massage them gently, flicking her already erect nipples every once in a while with his thumb. Her moans became louder as he played with her firm breasts. He leaned up and kissed between them, then moved his head over to the left nipple, flicking it with his tongue, while giving the same attention to the other one with his hand.

"Ohhh….Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned and pushed herself against Inuyasha, begging him to continue.

Inuyasha kissed all the way around her nipple before moving to the other one, leaving one nice hickey on the side of Kagome's left boob. His other hand worked it's way down to Kagome's ass and started to rub it tenderly.

"Oh Inuyasha, please enough teasing." Kagome begged, her body already a flame with desire. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. It was her turn now. She gave him a quick kiss before moving down to his neck, then his strong firm chest, then she moved down to his stomach, feeling his sides with her hands as she went. Inuyahs grunted in pleasure as she reached the hem of his pants.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sang seductively. "I do think you're ready." She gave him a look that drove him crazy. He brushed her hair out of her face so he could watch, as she pulled down his pants and underwear. They joined the discarded clothes pile.

Inuyasha's already erect member greeted her as she took it in her hand. She worked it slowly with one hand. Starting at the base of his member she moved all the way to the top before running her fingers over the little slit at the top. Inuyasha moaned and moved his hips wanting more. Kagome put her lips near the base of his manhood and gave him little kissed all the way up to the top. After rubbing it a few times she took it him in her mouth. She worked it as far down as she could manage before bringing her head all the way back up.

"Uhh….Ka…go…me." Inuyasha hissed in pleasure. "Don't…stop."

"My pleasure." Kagome smiled, feeling herself get very wet at seeing his enjoyment. She blew slightly on his moistened member, causing him to shiver with delight. She enveloped him again with her mouth and proceeded to work her head up and down faster and faster. He started growing larger and before long his breaths were shallow and ragged.

"Kagome." He said reaching out for her. "I'm so close."

"Okay." Kagome s gave him a nod.

"No…I don't want to finish like that." Inuyasha shook his head. He pulled her up to him and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her, thankfully, and pulled down her panties. Slipping a finger into her dripping pussy he began to rub her, getting little mewls of pleasure from her.

"Ohhh…mmm…Inuyasha." She gasped as he stuck another finger in. She had loosened up a lot since their first time. He used his thumb to rub her clit while he stuck a third finger in to her.

"OH!" She gasped and arched her back, squirming in delight. Once she was thoroughly wet and the smell of her arousal made his erection painfully strong he lowered his head towards her pussy. Spreading her legs apart he licked up her opening and to her clit.

"OH INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed his name and reached down for his head. She pushed herself at him begging for more.

Inuyasha licked inside her, pushing his tongue deeply. She writhed in pleasure, the pressure building in her until she could feel herself on the brink of her orgasm.

"Inuyasha! I….I'm…I'm going to cum!" She gasped breathily. Inuyasha put a finger in her and continued licking, pounding her with his finger until he felt her whole pussy squeeze tightly and release with Kagome's wails of satisfaction.

"Oh god!" Kagome panted. Inuyasha smiled and wiped her off his face before kissing her lips, putting himself over her opening.

"Ready?" Inuyasha said. She nodded and Inuyasha thrust inside. She gasped as he entered her, the size of him always bringing her instant euphoria. She felt full, and satisfied. She could never get enough of having Inuyasha inside her. Her moans were long and loud as he began thrusting into her. Slowly at first but Kagome was quick to beg for more.

"Please Inuyasha, faster!" Kagome begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt him go even deeper inside her. She moans began to quicken as he pounded into her. The bed shook, the blankets all fell off. Inuyasha reached forward and started to rub her perk breasts as he pounded rhythmically into her.

"Oh Inuyasha harder please." Kagome begged. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over onto all fours. He wrapped himself around her and grabbed a breast with each hand. He drove into her hard.

"OH YES!" Kagome screamed and almost buckled over from the feeling. Her walls began to twitch around him as she neared her next orgasm. "I…I'm going to cum again!"

"Hold it just a little while longer Kagome." Inuyasha told her. He help her up and drove into her hard and fast. Inuyasha grunted animally every time, hunched over Kagome, he began to lick the bite mark where he claimed her. This sent the pleasure rippling through Kagome.

"Kagome….I'm….I'm going to cum." He leaned up and saw the full moon outside. Tonight. Tonight it will happen. Right before he felt himself let go Inuyasha turned Kagome back over onto her back and pumped into her one more time before releasing inside her. He felt her walls clamp down him, and envelop him in her warm liquids. Her eyes were wide as she moaned in pure delight.

Inuyasha felt himself knot inside her before collapsing on top.

"Did you…" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Yes…I think so." Inuyasha nodded. "It's a full moon."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness. They kissed until they both feel asleep.

"So last night?" Sango asked the next morning.

"He did." Kagome smiled shyly. I have to wait a few weeks to find out, but here's hoping." Kagome clapped her hands together.

"This time for sure." Sango smiled. "You're going to be a mom." Sango tickled the chin of her youngest child which was currently sitting in Kagome's lap. Kagome would be a good mom.

Positive. The little test she held in her hands, in the bathroom of her old house. Inuyasha was waiting outside the bathroom door for the results. Kagome just stared in disbelief. It was positive. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby, with Inuyasha. She was pregnant.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked on the door. "You said 15 minutes. You've been in there for like, 20."

"Y-yeah." Kagome gasped with a laugh. She stood from the toilet and opened the door, flinging herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Um…good news?" Inuyasha pulled her away just to see her face.

"Little plus sign means good news. Little plus sign means…" She turned to around to show him. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes!" Inuyasha laughed and picked up Kagome. He spun her around in the hallway and laughed with her in excitement.

Kagome's family had been gone, so they had just slipped in to use the facilities. Kagome left them a note along with the test. Kagome and Inuyasha needed to head back with the good news. They were having a baby.

Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango walking up the pathway out of the town with all their children in tow.

"YES!" Kagome shrieked as they noticed her. She started running towards them. "Yes Yes Yes! It was a yes!"

"WHOOOOOOOO!" Miroku jumped up.

"Oh yay!" Sango clapped happily.

(5 months later- Demon babies= short pregnancies)

"One last push Kagome." Sango encouraged her. "One more. You can do it."

"It hurts!" Kagome cried. "I can't!"

"You can Kagome. You're strong. All your strength Kagome. Ready? Go." Sango couched her.

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream and pushed as hard as she could. All sound seemed to fade, the pounding in her ears increased and thudded loudly. She felt something give, and everything seemed to fade into a peaceful white.

(no she didn't die don't freak out)

"_Kagome."_ She heard her name being called. _"Kagome."_ The voice called again. It was Inuyasha. He sounded so happy. "_Come on._ Come see our daughter."

Her eyes fluttered open and a blurred vision of Inuyasha cleared into the smiling face of her husband. In his arms was a little bundle, turned away so she couldn't see. He helped her sit up.

"Here's our daughter." He turned the bundle towards her and rested the little baby in her arms. Kagome's heart seemed to grow 10X that instant. The feeling of maternal love and instinct was so strong she had to gasp and breath deeply. This little baby, this little child was hers. Black curly hair stuck in all directions

"She is beautiful." Inuyasha whispered. He kissed Kagome on her temple and held her close.

"What should we name her?" Kagome said quietly, still to weak to speak any louder.

"I don't know. You name her." Inuyasha cradled his child's head in his hand.

"Mizuki." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"I love it." Inuyasha nodded. "Hello Mizuki."

She opened her eyes and Kagome's heart melted all over again. Her daughter had beautiful golden eyes just like Inuyasha, and from her head peaked up two little black ears that twitched towards them when they spoke. How gorgeous.


End file.
